The invention relates to luminaires.
A luminaire is disclosed in the document WO 2007/054889 A with a pot-shaped housing for the reception of electrical components and for the releasable mounting of a functional unit having a main lighting surface, wherein the main lighting surface of the functional unit extends parallel to the base wall of the housing and LEDs located in the functional unit are directed to a reflector arranged between the base wall of the housing and the main lighting surface such that the main lighting surface has diffuse light applied to it.
A luminaire is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,652 B1 in which LEDs arranged at the rim side are directed toward a reflector arranged at the base of the housing via which a main lighting surface has reflection light applied to it.
A light fixture panel is known from US 2005/0219860 A1 which consists of a closed sectional frame, wherein a surface surrounded by this frame is made as a reflective surface and the oppositely disposed surface surrounded by the frame is made as a light permeable surface. LEDs which apply light to the reflective surface and to the light permeable surface are provided in corresponding recesses of the frame in the central region between these two surfaces.